Fallon, The Root And Stem Of All Evil
by BleedingInDarkness
Summary: An exploration of the dark-side of Fallout.


_A/N: Just letting you guys know, there is nothing fuzzy or sweet about this lone wanderer. Everything about her is devious. _

You know that saying "_you don't know what you have until it's gone_"? Yeah, the person who sobbed those words? Total fucking moron. I've lost everything, and not a single fuck was given. That would've been a waste of a perfectly good fuck, in my opinion. Here I am, former Vault 101 resident, living in Rockopolis all alone, with all my fucks intact.

My name is Fallon. I lived in Vault 101 until I was 19. It was then that my dad got the brilliant idea to escape. How did that end? Oh, he escaped. Great for him, but his assistant was beaten to death, and I almost succumbed to the same fate. Being the badass that I am, though, I escaped. For six months, I lived off the land, shot its creatures, and survived every dire situation I had been in. My body was a canvas for scars, and I liked that. It made me feel dangerous. I thought about searching for my bum-fuck dad –really, I did. It wasn't worth it, though.

I lived in Megaton four months before my journey to Rockopolis. I was there for a month, which was only until I had enough caps, ammo, and weapons to leave. Megaton – the Vault 101 of the Capital Wasteland. Let's review the people of Megaton, shall we?

**Lucas Simms – **Sheriff. _Ha_! Sheriff, my ass. Moira Brown would make a better sheriff. His devotion to Megaton is questionable, and he's a lousy shot with an annoying brat for a kid.

**Moira Brown – **Certified loon. Her childhood is a fun thing to imagine. I imagined she ingested radiation that affected only her brain. Oh! Maybe she was raised by ghouls... or maybe she originally came from Andale… I hear no one ever gets out of there alive. I should visit Andale one day and figure out what the fuss is about. Oh, wait. I got it. Possibly, she was thrown off the Washington Monument as a child, landed on her head, and was raised by Supermutants hopped up on psycho.

**Lucy West – **Complete Dingbat. She holds faith in her family in Arefu, who are probably dead. Her belief in faith is only matched by the fact that she's too dumb for her own good. The only real accomplishment she's made is that she's kept her pea-sized brain from shooting out her nose when sneezing.

**Colin Moriarty – **Drunk Irish slave-owner who pisses in his booze. Oh, and he doesn't sell jet. Asshole. He also thought I'd pay for information on the piece of shit father who abandoned me? _Ha_! Fat chance. His life tragically came to a screeching halt when a certain girl from Vault 101 slipped an active grenade onto his sleeping body.

**Gob –** the idiot slave who still sticks around the bar even though Colin is in sixty-two pieces in various places of his bedroom. He can be a cool guy at times. The only reason I have a soft spot for him is because he's the outcast of Megaton, just like I was the outcast of the vault.

**Nova – **whore and junkie. She sleeps with anyone who rents a bed in Moriarty's. I was unaware of this the only time I rented a bed there. I woke up to Nova feeling up on me, Nova hit the floor with a broken and bloody nose.

**Mr. Burke –** temporary resident. He's an interesting specimen. He wanted me to blow up Megaton. Enthralling individual, that Burke. I told him I'd think about it. I never went back, though. I don't see why I didn't. Megaton would look a shit ton better if it was to be blown the fuck up.

**Jericho – **Ancient, washed up old raider. Grandpa Raider, as he's known in my head. He's a cool guy.. for an old person. His old ass was probably a raider _before_ the Great War. He's somewhat of an interesting person to have a drink with. I won't even lie – he's a damn good shot, too. He's been with me on a few excursions.

**Doc Church – **Deceased asshole. You'd think of a doctor as a good guy, right? No. Yeah, he'd fix your ass up if you had the money, but he'd bitch at you the entire time for bothering him. He accused me of murdering Moriarty, then proceeded to fall on a bone saw which slit his throat. Hey, I know it sounds ridiculous, but Megaton believed it, so I'm sticking to that story.

**Leo Stahl – **One of the Stahl trio, and my personal chem-dealer. _Whoops, wasn't supposed to say anything. _Who gives a fuck? It's quite obvious that he's a chem-head. He walks around all hopped up, and he doesn't hide it any better than Gob hides being a ghoul.

**Andy Stahl –** Arrogant douchebag. One smart-ass remark too many sent him flailing from Walter's. He died upon impact. Yeah, I gave his rude ass the shove that sent him over the edge, so what?

**Jenny Stahl – **Jericho's rape victim. Leo and Andy's sister. She became depressed after being raped and having her brother "_commit suicide". _She found a way to cope with depression, though. That way is chems. Her dealer? Her surviving brother.

**Walter – **Recently deceased. Stupid blind geezer took a nasty fall from a catwalk. I know exactly what you're thinking, but I did _not_ kill Walter. I wasn't even present during his date of death. The day he died, I was in Springvale killing Silver.

**Confessor Cromwell – **Bonafied crazy person. He's probably Moira's long-lost father, to be a realist. He spends his time dancing around the bomb in the center of town. His secret lifetime aspiration is to be a ghoul. He annoys the hell out of me. I'd kill him, but it'd be fun to kick back and watch the radiation do it for me.

**Mother Maya – **Another crazy bitch. She's married to Cromwell, if that explanation isn't enough. Every fiber of her being annoys the hell out of me.

**Manya ****Vargas****– **Crazy old bat. She mumbles incoherently to herself. I've caught her doing it. She probably killed Walter. She's an old cunt. Grandmother Time. She ain't nothing but walking, talking wrinkles.

** Nathan**** Vargas**** – **obsessed with people he's never met, namely the Enclave. In the opinion of many, it's a pre-war station on a loop. I'm not quite sure about that, though. I have a strange feeling about the Enclave and President Eden. It's not a good feeling, either.

**Billy Creel – **I see right through Creel, just saying. If Jericho wasn't the raider who killed Maggie's parents, then Billy was, in my opinion. Creel could probably be a cool guy, and I'm not just saying that because of his badass eye-patch. Okay, I lied; his eye-patch is badass and he's a douchebag. He's a chem-head as well. The way him and Leo bounce around, talking like they just came, makes it pretty obvious.

**Maggie & Harden –** Who cares? Fuck kids. I plan on lighting them on fire.

**Stockholm – **Dead…. I think. I shot him, and he flew away. Well, I think he flew away, anyway. I was really fucking high on Psycho, so I could be mistaken. Either way, he's probably pretty fucking dead.

I stifled a laugh as I replayed Stockholm's airborne escape in my head. But, enough about bum-fuck Megaton. I turned on Galaxy News Radio to pass time. I hated the Enclave. Like I said before, I have a strange feeling about them. Three Dog's station is shit. You can barely hear anything over the static. You'd hear a few words every now and then, but only if you were listening extremely well, or some word just peaked your interest. In my case, three words caught my attention, poking through the static, and disappearing among the fuzzy stationary: James. Vault. And 101. No fucking way. From what little I clarified from the static, I gathered that Dad had visited Three-Dog upon his escape. Tomorrow, I'm going to Megaton to buy a shit-ton of supplies, and then I'm paying Three-Dog a little visit in the D.C. Ruins.

Suddenly, I was extremely pissed. It felt as if the ground was trembling beneath my very anger. It began to shake harder, and I realized it wasn't eroding beneath my anger. It was fucking quaking for an unidentified reason. Before I knew it, it shook so hard I was thrust to the ground. I struggled with all the power in my body to pull myself upright, and brace myself against the wall. Even after pulling myself up from the floor, it took every ounce of strength I had to keep myself standing. A deafening thunder-like noise pierced the air. I clutched my ears in agony, causing myself to fall back down against the hard dirt in the bottom of the cave. I had no idea what the hell was going on. The only reason I knew I was screaming was because of the erosion I felt in my throat. The noise subsided. I didn't know whether or not it was over; I couldn't hear anything above the ringing in my ears. Red, orange, and yellow –the colors of daylight– shone around the rock serving as a door into Rockopolis. It was midnight, so why was it bright out? Before I had time to understand, fire shot through the cracks between the rock and the cavern walls, sending me sprawling for cover. It finally ended as I was smashing myself into a corner to avoid being cooked alive.

Soon after my ears stopped ringing, I came to the conclusion it was over. Cautiously, I climbed the ladder leading to the Capital Wasteland. I rolled the rock out of the way, and gawked at what I saw—or rather _didn't see_; thick smoke as far as the eye could see. Granted, you couldn't see anything more than a few centimeters away from your face. _What the fuck? _I groaned, wiping the tears from my stinging eyes. I stayed outside until the stinging in my eyes from the smoke became unbearable. It was then that I retreated to my cavern for daylight.

I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. First reason being I was hopped up on jet. On jet, I stay up for days upon days, repulsed by any means of food. The crash is what makes me wish I hadn't done it. Suddenly, I'm hungrier than fuck, and sleepier than fuck. Always to the point to-where it's unbearable. Secondly, _what the fuck just happened?_ Lastly, I was going to find James tomorrow, and beat that motherfucker half to death for abandoning me.

_A/N: __Reviews on whether or not I should continue would be lovely(:_


End file.
